The Age of Destiny (House Item)
}} Book Text This book appears to be an extremely valuable illuminated tome. Unfortunately, most of the pages have been ripped out of the book. The title of the story is "The Age of Destiny". Forward: This volume is a copy of the most recent tome in the library. It is unprecedented to for the Sage of Ages to speak of an Age before it has closed, yet this volume is exactly that. We cannot yet understand what the meaning of these words are. In time they will become clear. The Sage of Ages, or Sages as the case may be, has observed Norrath for time immemorial. This story is a glimpse into just one of the many viewpoints of unrecorded history. The Age of Destiny is upon us. The Ages have come and gone like the passing of a river. The Dragons remain watching their world as they always have done. And now they see sights that alarm them. Many Ages ago, a Law was broken. This was the most sacred of Laws there ever was. And the repercussions of this broken Law are felt to this day. It is known the Vox and Nagafen had been part of the Ring and they were severed. This has been told before. It is known that they are the Exiled Ones who created a force of destruction that could barely be contained. It is known that they live within their forever prisons to suffer for what they have done. It is known that they are now free. One was freed from this mortal coil. The Queen of Ice. The Frozen Wyrm. The Lady Vox. She is known by many names, but now she is known only as one - Dead. The faithful Drakota of the Truthbringer felled her within her lair. And this is good. One was freed from his prison, able to walk this world with ease. The King of Fire. The Enflamed One. Nagafen. He is known by many names, but he is missing the most important - Dead. The faithful Drakota were stopped from completing their task by the use of deceptive magics. But this will not stop the Drakota entirely, for their numbers are many. But even now, in the Age of Destiny, the Exiled Ones still wish to cause havok and destruction. For when they broke the first Law, they had a blatant disregard for what they were doing. And now, it is seen that they have broken the Law again. The cost of the first Law being broken was the moon in the sky. Look to it and know the truth. The two of Fire and Ice brought this destruction and must be stopped. Many Ages ago, the Dragons knew that the Drakota were a very important tool. A tool that could be used to keep order within the world. What they disregarded were the heroes from the lesser races. Even when they looked and saw the possibility, they still did not pay attention. But one Dragon did. The Truthbringer. Credits